1. Field
The disclosure relates to an anti-reflective film and a display device including the anti-reflective film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”), for example, typically includes a polarizing plate provided on an outer surface of a display panel thereof. The polarizing plate only transmits light of a specific wavelength range and substantially absorbs or reflects light outside of the specific wavelength range, such that the polarizing plate may control the direction of incident light on the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
The polarizing plate generally includes a polarizer and a protective layer for the polarizer. The polarizer may include, for example, iodine or a dichroic dye, which is adsorbed and arranged in polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”), and the protective layer may include, for example, triacetyl cellulose (“TAC”).
Recently, a polarizing film that does not include a protective layer has been researched. Such a polarizing film may be combined with a compensation film, and may function as an anti-reflective film which effectively prevents reflection of external light.